Shrimp
by LoneWolfMaverick71
Summary: 'Shrimp' is such a great word, right? Yes! Hope you enjoy this yuri one-shot ! Not a lot of context or plot, mostly just Nep messing around. xP


"Shrimp." Neptune says suddenly as she sits up in her beanbag.

"... Could you be any more random?" Noire asks.

"I don't know why, but I got the sudden urge to say 'Shrimp'.. and I don't even like Shrimp!"

"Let me guess, the writer didn't know how to start off again?"

"Probably"

"That happens too much.."

"Yeah.."

Neptune leans back in her beanbag and returns her attention to her small handheld device as she taps away at the buttons. "You don't really play with these things anymore, huh?" she asks Noire who sits on Neptunes bed, reading. "I played one for a few weeks, but the games were really repetitive. Plus, the graphics are really poor.."

"Who cares about the graphics? As long as it's a good game, I don't care."

"..and what exactly makes a good game to you?"

"Story line, characters and quests."

"If all your games are focused on that, no wonder you don't have many shares."

"Ouch. That one kind of stung a little.."

"Well, it's true.. By the way, If you're going to spend all your time playing that thing then I may as well go home.." Noire states, setting aside her book.

Neptune quickly turns off her handheld. "Nooooo! Don't go." she pleads. After sliding her device into her pocket she stands up and makes her way over to the bed, sitting down next to Noire. "What do you want to do anyway?" she asks, sprawling out on the soft bed.

"I don't know.. Maybe we could go for a walk." Noire suggests.

"Walk.. Arrrgh. But walking takes effort.. Effort that I don't have.."

"Hmm. Well, I might just go home then.."

"On second thought, walking sounds fun!"

"Are you sure that you're not the lonely one, Nep?"

"I'm positive. That's your role, haven't you read the script?!"

"Let me stop you right there before you break something that should never be broken.."

"Right, let's go walking!"

Once outside the basilicom, the pair begin walking along the pathway, heading towards the park. Citizens smile and wave politely to the two passing CPU's as they go about their daily lives, cheerfully. Noire smiles seeing how well Neptune fits in here. Her happy smile and positive demeanour. The way she could light up a room or turn a bad situation into something good. She really was the face of Planeptune no matter how you looked at it.

"You must really like walking, huh?" Neptune says, interrupting Noires train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh.. Not really, I just couldn't think of anything else to do."

"But you look so happy. You've had this big smile on you face ever since we left the building."

"..Ah.. I was just thinking how happy everyone here seems. I mean, their goddess doesn't do a thing and they still look so cheerful. Must be nice not having to work for your countries happiness."

"You make it sound like I completely deserted them.. I do do some work, ya know?!" There was a small pause before Neptune covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Hahaha. I said 'do do'" she whispers before bursting out laughing.

Noire rolls her eyes lightly and waits for Neptune to stop laughing before they continue their walk to the park. "..Well, weather you do the work or not there's no denying that these are clearly your people.." she says.

"Waddaya' mean by that?! Are you calling my people lazy, too?"

"That's not what I meant.. I mean.. Well, it's just that.. you know.."

"What?"

"..Well.. They seem to always be so happy, just like you. You're always smiling and playing around. Nothing ever seems to get you down. Your people are kind of the same. Always joyful and positive.."

"Oh.. I see. Well, yeah. I get to be happy because my people are happy. It wouldn't be right if they were sad. Same with my friends. If any of you guys were upset, I'd want to help.."

"When you say it that way, it sounds really sweet. Whats your true motivation.?"

"That is my true motivation. Geez, Noire. Don't doubt me so much, you meanie."

"Really, no ulterior motive..?"

"Nope. None what soever."

They soon reach the park, the path splitting into three, each one going its own way. The girls pick the closest path as they continue their walk, now in the shade of the trees. Neptune notices some other people enjoying the park, too.

As they continue their trek further into the park Neptune begins noticing that everyone else in the park were there as a couple. Holding hands, kissing, cuddling. She looks over at Noire who walks next to her. "Hey, Noire.." she says.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is this.. a date?"

Noire stops in her tracks, her face turning red. "A d-d-date..?!" she stutters out.

"Yeah, is it?"

"..N-no! What made you t-think that..?!"

"Well, isn't this the kind of place you take your lover to? Just look around you, everyone else here is on a date."

"..Wh-what?" Noire looks around and notices the others, too. Sighing, she collects herself before returning her attention to Neptune. "That's them. Just because everyone else is on a date, doesn't mean w-we are.."

"Aw, that's too bad." Neptune states, pivoting on her heel to continue walking.

"H-huh? Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Hmm?" Neptune stops, facing Noire again.

"...Neptune.. Did you actually.. want this to be a d-date..?"

"Well, maybe. Seeing my people so happy in love was nice. Besides, it feels like a date."

A dark blush covered Noire's face as she looked away.

"..W-what do you mean by that..?"

"Don't you want this to be a date, too?" Neptune asks, tilting her head curiously.

 _Ba-dump._

Noire froze temporarily as her heart skipped a beat. Now was her chance.

"..W-well... Uhm.. I-it's not like I.. Uh.. I wouldn't mind it.. if it were a date.."

Neptune beams, a light blush across her cheeks. "Then, from now on, it's a date!" she declares, taking Noires hand.

"Y-you don't have to say it so loudly.."

"But we're on a date! Our first date!" Neptune states, her voice getting louder.

"N-Neptune, shut up!"

Seeing that a few people had looked over, Neptune decided to continue embarrassing Noire.

"Look! We're holding hands, too!" She shouted, holding up their linked hands.

"...My dignity.." Noire chokes out, covering her face.

"Uh-oh.. too far?"

After the people moved on from staring at the two CPU's Noire uncovered her face, looking at Neptune with daggers.

"Yikes.." Neptune gulps.

"Why would you do something that embarrassing?!"

"I dunno~ It seemed like a fun idea at the time."

"Fun?! Gah. Neptune! Your lucky I don't strangle you.."

Neptune pouts as Noire collects herself. Maybe she did take it too far. Though, she wanted to push just a little bit further.. After all, they hadn't experienced the full wonders of a first date yet, right?

She skips over to Noire, ignoring the danger signs that her body throws at her. "Check this out~!" Neptune calls out to the passing citizens, who in turn watch on with interest. Before Noire can react, Neptune places a firm but gently kiss on her cheek.

The people in the park begin cheering as Neptune pulls away. "Hehe~" she giggles.

"W-w-whaa..?!"

"You said you wanted it to be a date.." Neptune teases.

"...Neptune.." Noire turns to face Nep, her facing matching the colour of her eyes. Her eyes narrow as she clenches her fists.

"Uh-oh.."

Neptune begins running back towards the basilicom as Noire gives chase. "Damnit Neptune, you'll pay for that!" she calls out.

"Shrimp!" Neptune yells out.

"What the hell?! What does a shrimp have to do with this?!"

"I decided it would be our safe word!"

"Safe word?!...! Neptune! Get back here. You owe me my dignity!"

"You liked it though~!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yeah.. I don't know where I was going with that.. xD But, I did have a lot of fun writing it. So, I did struggle to come up with a good opening and I really have no idea why, but 'shrimp' popped into my head and it just kept flowing after that. I seriously have no idea why it was that word.. Like we don't even call it that here, we call it a prawn. But anyway, hope you enjoyed~ If you didn't, sorry, I'll try again next time :3 (Also, with the writing bunching up like that, I have no idea how to fix it, so please leave a comment if you know how. x'3 Thank you.)_**


End file.
